disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aunt Cass
Cass Hamada is the overworked but always-supportive aunt of brothers Hiro and Tadashi from Disney's 2014 animated feature Big Hero 6. She is voiced by Maya Rudolph. Background Character Bio :Cass is the overworked but always-supportive guardian of brothers Hiro and Tadashi. The owner of a popular San Fransokyo bakery and coffee shop, Aunt Cass is proud, ebullient and thinks the world of her two genius nephews. She's always good for a laugh and ready with a hug, tirelessly there for support and a great home-cooked meal.http://blogs.disney.com/insider/2014/07/14/big-hero-6-cast-announcement/ Personality Cass is a caring woman who loves her nephews above all else. She is very loving towards them, but knows when to be strict. This is shown when she picks them up after they are released from prison. She hugs them and asks if they are okay before lecturing them about how much hey worried her. She seems very excitable, talkative, and is usually a very happy woman. She is also understanding and did what she could to help Hiro through his despression after Tadashi's death. She supports and encourages the decisions of Tadashi and Hiro while wanting what is best for them, as she encourages Hiro to go to college as it is what Tadashi would have wanted. She is proud of her nephews and is not afraid to show it. Role in the film Aunt Cass does not have a very big role in the film. However, she is clearly the mother figure for both Hiro and Tadashi. She first appears when she goes to the prison to pick up her nephews after they are arrested and released on charges of involvement in illegal bot fighting. She hugs them and asks if they are okay before proceeding to lecture them about how worried she was for them and their irresponsibility. She states how she took them in despite not knowing much about children, not being the best mother figure, and possibly needing to pick up a book on parental guidance. She then proceeds to go to the kitchen to pick up some snacks to eat to calm her stress and goes upstairs with the cat Mochi. Tadashi tries to talk Hiro out of bot fighting before Aunt Cass eats everything in the cafe due to her stress. She is next seen at the San Fransokyo Institute of Techonology convention supporting Hiro and stating how proud she is of him and Tadashi to the audience after his display. In celebration of Hiro getting admitted to San Frasokyo Institute of Techonology, she offers to cook dinner at the cafe for Hiro, Tadashi, and the rest of their friends free of charge. However, shortly after she goes to the car with everyone, Tadashi and Hiro see that the institute on fire while Tadashi tries to help and Hiro is knocked unconscious by the explosion of the building. She is shown at her house mourning Tadashi's death and also attends his funeral with Hiro. She brings Hiro his food as he is too upset to leave his room and continues to mourn Tadashi's death. She notices his plate is untouched and tries to console Hiro and convince him to register for classes at San Fransokyo Institute of Techonology as that is what Tadashi would have wanted, but Hiro does not budge and she decides to give him space. Later, when Hiro notices Baymax leaving his room to track where the microchip is leading, Hiro follows but is caught by his Aunt Cass. He lies to her saying he is going to register for classes and she hugs him, happy to see Hiro is finally out of his room and applying for college. She gives him a hug, and then another before letting him go. When Hiro returns home after nearly being killed by Yokai and trying unsucessfully to report the incident to the police, Aunt Cass notices he is home and is preparing wings for the special dinner in celebration of Hiro's "first day at college" and wants to hear about it. However, Hiro dodges this by saying he has a lot of homework and assignments to catch up on from college and takes the wings to his room to hide Baymax from her. Hiro then sneaks past her while she is watching Frankenstein to go to the garage to create armor for Baymax and download a fighting chip so Baymax can fight back against Yokai. (Her reaction to Hiro's absence and her suspicions of his whereabouts are not shown). She is not seen again until the end of the movie where Hiro leaves with his friends to college and they hug, and Hiro asks for one last hug as he takes the lunch she prepared and leaves for college with her smiling as she watches him leave. Quotes *"Should I have picked up a book on parenting... Probably!" *"Ah.. Look at my little college man.. Ah.. Tell me all about it." *"Who was that?" Gallery Concept Art Big Hero 6 Characters.png Aunt Cass Concept Art .jpg Hamada family concept.png aunt_cass_concept.png Screenshots Big-Hero-6-16.png|Cass in her kitchen AuntCass_BigHero6.jpg Whatisthat.png|"What was that?" Big-Hero-6-25.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 2.jpg Hiro and Cass.jpg Big-Hero-6-90.png Big-Hero-6-88.png|Yeah, Weeeee! Big-Hero-6-87.png Big-Hero-6-86.png Big-Hero-6-89.png BigHero65447df0d6d56c.jpg Miscellaneous Cass-Hamada.png CassHeadshottransparent.png Family Photos 1.png Trivia *According to the 2013 Rotoscopers video, Cass was originally Hiro and Tadashi's mother. The reason for this change is yet to be verified.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zYVrAa-J0Y/ *She has a stress eating problem. References Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Aunts Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Comedy Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Character stubs